The present invention is directed to a self-propelled robot remotely controlled by means of a control console, having application for performing a range of dangerous operations, and being of special application for the handling of explosive devices and charges.
Conventionally, when it has been necessary to handle explosive devices or perform risky operations, and even more so, when human lives are at risk, robots that are operated remotely by means of a control console have been used.
Among robots existing for the handling of explosive devices, there are the type which include an articulated arm, with a single segment, and without any possibility of rotating in a horizontal plane. This type of robot only has movement in a vertical plane and is limited by its single articulated segment.
Likewise, this type of robot has a series of control elements, such as viewing cameras and proximity sensors.
Also, Spanish patent P200302384, from the same inventor as the present application, discloses a self-propelled robot that has means of movement defined by two sets of side wheels and two independent motors, each of which transmits movement to a set of side wheels, in such a way that not all the wheels have the same diameter, which grants less strength than the robot of the present invention.